


Like I Can

by letmeweaveyouatale



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeweaveyouatale/pseuds/letmeweaveyouatale
Summary: Mindy's love story - as told by Sam Smith's song 'Like I Can'





	Like I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I absolutely loved writhing this.  
> Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!  
> I haven't seen anything like this on the site before, so no copyright intended if similar to any other works on this site.  
> Thank you!!  
> letmeweaveyouatale
> 
> NO copyright intended, all rights reserved to both The Mindy Project and Sam Smith.

"Like I Can"

 

_He could be a sinner, or a gentleman_

The sinner in this story is Lee, the teacher. Yeah, cheating on your wife isn’t great. And it turned out that the wife in question was Peter’s ex Becca. It’s a small, small world.

Mindy only started hooking up with Jeremy because she was bored, and frankly she needed it. She was going through a lot of stress at work, mainly caused by Danny, her old timey wizard co-worker who didn’t like her – something she hated. That and the fact her favourite pizza truck was a long 4 minute walk away from the office door. This is what caused her stress, leading her to have regular hook-ups with Jeremy – the gentleman in the end.

 

_He could be a preacher when your soul is damned_

Casey, the priest. The one that got away. The one that made her realise that you can have it all. That you don’t have to be the person everyone expects you to be. After his shoe company ran out of money (turns out you have pay rent for a store front, something Casey "didn't know"), he ran for Congress against Kanye West and Melissa Joan Hart. True story.

 

_He could be a lawyer on a witness stand_

Mindy only went to Cliff when she needed something. Her divorce from Ben, free legal advice about her stalking Kendall Jenner, could she go to jail for J walking 567 times each week? Yeah, Cliff was Mindy’s go-to pro bono lawyer who she called on when she was in need of legal aid, which occurred more times than she liked to admit.

 

_But he'll never love you like I can_

*He sat with you and read your favourite book when you were both sick.*

 

 

_He could be a stranger, you gave a second glance_

Ah, the stranger on the subway. The stranger that Danny cat fished her with. But look, with her new hair style and those fabulous new heels, who wouldn’t give her a second glance. And the newest update on the handsome stranger; Andy - he married a woman he met on IMLOOKINGFORAMANRIGHTAWAY.com and got a green card, managing to get into medical school. His new wife loves Grey’s Anatomy, so Andy know only answer Almost Dr. McCzechRepublicDreamy. His new wife insists on this.

 

_He could be a trophy of a one night stand_

Mindy’s experience with a male prostitute wasn’t a good one. Not only did he ruin one of her favourite movies; Pretty Woman, but he ruined Danny’s piano. Danny didn't like to imagine where his fingers had been, so Danny set fire to the musical keys and sold the rest of the instrument for parts. Yeah, so Adam had a negative effect on Mindy’s life. But hey, he’s now writing songs for television adverts in South Korea, so everyone gets their happy ending.

 

_He could have your humour,_

Sam. The man Mindy could really see herself ending up with. He was practically a carbon copy of her in male form. He shared her humour, her taste in movies, they liked the same shampoo and most importantly, he could eat as much food as her. Okay fair enough, she did try get him kicked out of the army by letting him fall out of a two storey window, so it didn’t really work out. But he and Mindy still write. He worked his way up the ranks in the Army and is now Lieutenant General. He is also engaged to a medic nurse called Cindy. And he got a matching Arm tattoo to pair his old one.

 

_But I don't understand, Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can._

*He was first on the scene when Beverly punched you in nose, and came with you when you confronted your drug addict, cheating lying ex-boyfriend in rehab.*

 

 

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_     “You look nice”

 _When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_     “What, with the economy line?”

 _There may be lovers who hold out their hands_    “What do I know, I’m just a wealthy, single, heterosexual male”

 

 _But they'll never love you like I can, can, can, they’ll never love you like I can, can._ "I think you harbour some very personal, un-lamp-like feelings for me."

 

_A chance encounter of circumstance_

Charlie and Stevie

The cop was a good story. This guy taught her right from wrong, taught her how to hold her handgun right, and made her realise she still had feelings for an ex.

And Stevie, that was just some fun. He used a good move though.

 

_Maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced_

Brendan. Yeah, Mindy still kinda can’t believe she found him attractive. She put it down to her not taking her birth control pills for weeks. She had forgotten the lyrics to the catchy song Morgan had wrote her, and he wasn’t around to sing it to her. He was too busy hanging out with his new bestie Duncan. But Brendan was good to her, in more than one way. After all, he did name a constellation in her honour.

 

_He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again_

Dennis, Ben and Jamie. The good guys, in their own ways.

Dennis was good for her to keep her mind off the stress of work and friends.

Ben – the guy she married, even though she shouldn’t have. Kind, smart and funny – everything Mindy looked for in a guy. He just wasn’t the one.

Jamie, the dude who she was instantly attracted to due to their shared humour, but turned out he as in love with his best friend. Something they had in common. Have in common.

 

_He'll never love you like I can, can, can._

*He sat down and watched hours’ worth of The Real Housewives with you, 3 different cities.*

 

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_     “Was he a man?”

 _When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_     “You know, you actually didn’t do a terrible job with that breach”

 _There may be lovers who hold out their hands_     “I wanna share this show with you, it’s a great show”

 

_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 

 _We both have demons, that we can't stand_     “We’re gonna start dating, and you’re gonna get attached to me”

 _I love your demons, like devils can_     “I’ve got Mindy fever, and we both know there ain't no cure for that”

 _If you're self-seeking an honest_ _man_     “I’ll wait all night”

 

 _Then stop deceiving, Lord please_    "You're a woman, and that's good. Look like a woman"

 

_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_

_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 

You know you're right for someone when they force you to be the best version of yourself.


End file.
